Time Heals All Wounds
by Origamidragons
Summary: The woman who once loved Loki was thought dead. He saw her dive off of the bifrost with a sad smile on her face. But four years later, when the prince of lies returns to conquer Midgard, he meets someone who looks and acts exactly like his beloved. The only problems are that a) she does't remember him at all, and b) she's standing between him and world domination. Some Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Avengers fandom! Long time no see... so, anyways, I had this story half finished on my old account, DystopianAuthor (which I have since lost the password to) so I'm going to edit and repost it. Hope you enjoy!**

Kallie was standing watch by the door to the Tesseract chamber. In front of her, frightened scientists worked to control a power source they didn't understand and was getting more dangerous by the minute, as evidenced by the rapidly rising numbers flashing on the holographic screens. Kallie had voted against trying to experiment on the blue cube, but she had only been in the organization for four years, and there were still some who thought she might be a sleeper agent, so her voice didn't mean much.

She couldn't quite blame them for their distrust of her- she had only been hired onto SHIELD so they could keep an eye on her. Hawkeye and the Black Widow came across her with no memory while they were on assignment in Norway and had no clue what to do with her. They eventually decided to take her back to Fury and make him decide.

 _And here I am,_ Kallie thought, turning her gaze back over the chaos in the massive room.

"Kallie! Can you come over here and read these numbers out to me?" Doctor Selvig shouted, breaking into her thoughts.

She walked over to him. "Sure. Why, what's up?"

"I think the energy in the cube is spiking, and we can't harness it yet. I need to know if that's the case, otherwise we might all be vaporized by space radiation," he answered matter-of-factly.

Kallie swallowed hard. "Got it. Reading the numbers." She peered at the constantly changing list while Selvig waited, ready to sound the alarm, hand overing over a red button. "Ok, the numbers are 98… 104… 126?"

Selvig slapped one of many alarm buttons. "Anything over one hundred is bad news," he explained. "That big of a jump to that high of a number means we're probably screwed."

Kallie sighed. "Great, well, if you survive, please tell people I died with awesomeness."

Selvig frowned. "I think the phrase you're looking for is 'died with honor.'"

Kallie shook her head vigorously. "That's what boring people say. I strive to avoid being boring."

This drew a small smile from Selvig. "It appears you're succeeding."

Just then Director Fury strode in, black trench coat flapping around his ankles in the artificial wind generated by the energy released from the alien cube. "Talk to me, Doctor!" he shouted over the roar of the machines now fighting to contain the Tesseract energy.

"Well, sir, the Tesseract is not only active, she's… behaving." Selvig said, sounding slightly embarrassed by his inability to control the cube as a scientist poked at it with a metal probe. The probe flew out of the man's hand and clattered on the floor as soon as it made contact with the crackling sphere of Tesseract energy.

"Is that supposed to be funny, Doctor?" Fury asked accusingly.

"No, no, it's not funny at all!" Selvig burst, dropping his calm facade. "An uncontrollable power spike is coming and it could be deadly. Kallie here was just reading me the power levels and they're dangerously high."

Fury turned to Kallie. "I thought you were guarding the door, agent."

"Door duty is boring, sir. You're literally the first person to enter this room all day. Would it make you feel better if I shot you?" Kallie asked.

Fury chose to ignore her and instead turned back to Selvig. "I thought you were prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

Selvig shrugged helplessly. "We don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. It'll be a long time before- oh. Sorry, Kallie."

Kallie blurted, "Three days, six hours, forty-seven minutes and twelve seconds."

Selvig sighed. "Sorry, Kallie, I forgot about your prediction thing again. My bad." He then paused and analyzed what Kallie had actually said. "Wait, only three days? That can't be right."

Kallie shrugged. "Look, I don't know much about my predictions, except they're always right. But I'll bet it has something to do with that." She said, pointing to the rapidly climbing numbers on the small screen.

Fury swore on seeing the numbers, which were now well over three hundred. "Look, where's Agent Barton?"

Selvig smirked. "The hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

Fury groaned and radioed Clint to 'report in' which Kallie knew was SHIELD code for 'get your butt down here now, you lazy bum.' It worked- in a couple seconds Clint was right there in front of them. He saluted Fury formally, and said hi to Kallie.

Fury nodded to him. "Anything to report, agent?"

Clint shook his head. "Nope. Nothing, sir. Selvig is clean, no outside contacts… If there was any tampering, it wasn't on this end."

Fury raised his only visible eyebrow. "This end."

Clint nodded and elaborated. "Yeah, the cube, it's a door to the other end of space, right?" When he received no argument, he continued, "Doors open from both sides."

Right on cue, Selvig's screen turned red and the cube sparked and crackled, releasing tendrils of whirling blue energy. It created a spherical sapphire blue tornado with the cube at the center, until it released a deadly beam of energy that came to rest on staging platform at the end of the room. The beam then widened, pulling open a rip in the air through which black, empty space glittering with stars could be seen. Then the portal energy suddenly dispersed, gathering and pulsing in the domed ceiling of the room, leaving in its place only the shape of a man crouching.

Kallie could swear she had seen him before.

The lights had been put out by the energy surge- the only illumination now was the eerie blue glow of the thrashing energy. The man raised his head, and the look on his face was one that intended to kill. Four SHIELD agents stepped forward, warily aiming their guns at the man.

Fury raised his voice and called, "Sir, please put down the spear!"

The man looked down at the spear almost although he was surprised to find himself holding it, then without warning loosed half a dozen blue bolts around the room and stabbed at least one guard. He threw Selvig's lab assistant into a wall and she slid down it and moved no more. The fight, if you could call it that, lasted mere seconds.

Clint pulled himself to his feet from where he had been thrown by a blast of energy and caught the man's wrist as he went to stab him. His opponent only chuckled. "You have heart." He placed his specter on Clint's chest and his eyes glazed over, turning black, then blue.

Kallie very nearly broke from her position covering Fury as he removed the Tesseract to go see what had happened to her friend. As it was, he had to yank her arm to pull her away from the grim scene. But as they were leaving, the man spoke up. "Please don't," he requested politely, spreading his arms wide in what Kallie supposed was supposed to look friendly, the gesture made threatening by the fact that he was carrying a certified death stick. "I still need that."

Fury leveled a glare at him. "And who might you be?"

The man gave a dark chuckle, but it was cut off the moment he saw Kallie. "Kaloke," he whispered in a voice with none of the previous hostility.

Kallie only glared. "Yeah, I'm gonna echo my boss's question… Who the heck are you?"

 **So, that's the first chapter. They should come relatively fast? because I have most of them all written and they largely just need some editing. Enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The man stared silently at Kallie, heartbreak and shock plain in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was laced with ice. "My name is Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selvig looked up in surprised recognition from where he was kneeling near the body of his lab assistant. "Loki? Brother of Thor?"

Kallie dimly remembered reports of Dr. Selvig and his friend and co-worker, Jane Foster, encountering the god of thunder in New Mexico. She'd been doubtful to say the least, but Coulson had apparently met the god himself and confirmed the tale.

Loki visibly tensed up when his brother was mentioned, and appeared to just barely hear what Fury said next. _Interesting. Someone isn't very fond of their family,_ Kallie thought to herself.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury was saying, single eye narrowed.

Loki smirked, all vulnerabilities hidden once more. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

Kallie was about to comment on how hard it would be to step on an ant with a boot, because boots have deep treads that a tiny ant could easily survive being crushed by, but stopped herself.

"You planning to step on us?" Fury asked. He sounded confident, but Kallie had worked for him long enough to recognize the undercurrent of worry very present in his unconcerned voice.

Loki smirked. "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

Fury remained in his default unimpressed state, unmoved by Loki's grandstanding. "Free from what?"

"Freedom." Loki raised his arms dramatically, brandishing his scepter, and it seemed to Kallie that he actually believed what he was saying. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart-" he broke off his speech, whirling in place and tapping the scepter to Selvig's chest, tearing a cry of protest from Kallie. Loki froze, as though all his inner workings had been stopped by the sound of Kallie's anguish.

Kallie looked over at Fury in surprise, and he matched her befuddled expression. "Are you sure you've never met this Loki before?" he asked quietly, shooting suspicious glances over at the mystery man.

Kallie shook her head mutely, looking totally baffled. "Never seen him before in my life."

Their whispered conversation was brought to an abrupt halt along with Loki's frozen posture when Barton, after examining the holographic screens- which, while now malfunctioning and full of static, were still readable- walked forward and informed Loki, "Sir, Director Fury and the agent are stalling. This place is about to collapse."

He sent an accusing glance towards them with unnatural ice-blue eyes that sent a shudder down Kallie's spine. "He means to bury us."

Fury shrugged. "Like the pharaohs of old," he said, unconsciously saving Kallie's life.\

"Roughly four thousand, three hundred, and eighty-four years judging from the burial date of the last great pharaoh but FURY!" Kallie yelled, her time prediction instincts having been accidentally activated by Fury's comment, and having just barely avoided a full-on rant about the Egyptian Era.

* * *

Loki looked and felt like he had just been run over by a truck. She was just so familiar, but so completely and utterly _wrong_ at the same time... Barton leveled his gun at Kallie, but the god controlling him came to his senses just in time and shook his head. "No, not- not her," he instructed, voice so full of pain it sounded like he had swallowed broken glass. "The other one."

Agent Barton obediently shot the Kevlar-wearing Nick Fury. Loki strode over to SHIELD's director, now sprawled on the ground, and snatched up the precious silver suitcase before the redheaded agent, now kneeling at her boss's side, could reach for it. Hating himself and hating the fact that he hated himself, he brought his scepter down hard on the girl's head as her fingers closed around the gun on her hip.

She crumpled to the ground, groaning, and Loki marched towards the door with his mindless puppets trailing behind him. He should be happy. He should be triumphant.

Try as he might, however, he couldn't resist one last look back at the girl, lying unconscious on a cold steel floor painted with flickering blue shadows as the Tesseract energy pulsed dangerously overhead. The hole in his chest that he thought would finally be filled by his success remained cold and empty. He had doomed her to die without having the decency to kill her himself, and she was so much like- no. No.

It was with a heart full of guilt, not joy, that Loki marched out of that room.

* * *

As soon as Loki was out of the room, Fury's single eye snapped open and he yanked the bullet out of his vest. As such close range, the vest had managed to stop the projectile, but it had still broken the skin and his chest throbbed with bruised agony. He glanced over at the twenty-something agent lying unconscious next to him, eyelids fluttering. She was coming to, but not fast enough.

Fury hoisted the groaning agent onto his shoulders and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Hill," he grunted, in pain from the bullet wound and Kallie's weight. "Do you... copy."

Meanwhile, Maria Hill was questioning Clint Barton as to Loki's identity. Unfortunately, in a secretive and compartmentalized organization like SHIELD, 'they didn't tell me' was a perfectly acceptable answer. She was about to let it go when Fury's pained warning crackled out of her walkie-talkie, and Barton instantly whirled and snapped off a few shots at her, forcing her to take cover behind a concrete wall and allow the truck to pull away, speeding down the tunnel at top speed.

The moment the gunfire stopped, SHIELD's deputy director dove out from her makeshift cover and jumped into a jeep. "I hope I don't have to parallel park," she muttered as she took off after the escaping enemy vehicle.

Fury stumbled through the labyrinthine underground corridors, supporting the now half-awake Kallie as threatening tremors rocked the earth all around them. No longer small, they were now the size of minor earthquakes and made navigating the cramped tunnels infinitely more difficult. Fury dashed up the last flight of stairs and hauled Kallie aboard his helicopter as the ground cracked and split beneath them. They took off just in time.

Once airborne, he looked down to see a scene from a nightmare below him. A perfect circle of destruction spread from where the lab had once been, demolishing everything in its path as though the earth itself was angry they had ever messed with the Tesseract. Bile rose in Fury's throat as imagined how many innocent agents probably hadn't even had time to make it out. The numbers must be staggering.

He found the source of his anger hightailing it down the barren desert road, but his only weapon was a pistol, and even as he emptied it towards the god he knew it wouldn't do any good. Loki shot the chopper down with a single blast from his scepter, and the two agents riding in it jumped seconds before it hit the ground. They couldn't do anything but watch angrily and helplessly as the perpetrator rode away free.

After a frozen, silent moment, Fury's walkie-talkie crackled to life with Coulson's voice. "Sir, what do we do now?" he asked, sounding understandably distressed.

Fury lowered the device from his ear slowly, anger replacing the mourning in his eye. He knew exactly what to do- the only thing they could do. He was about to answer when his eye shifted to the girl next to him struggling to her feet. The girl who had been brave enough to take on a god.

Well, maybe one small adjustment.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sat silently on the floor of his lair, eyes closed. It appeared to his followers that he was meditating, and they gave him a wide berth. In fact, he was not meditating but deep in his memories, those painful ones he had thought he had forgotten. He had wanted to forget. He was remembering the last time he saw her and searching for any plausible way she could have survived and ended up _here_ of all places. Her graceful shape, perched on the very end of the bifrost where the crystalline rainbow ended, shattered and razor-sharp. She had looked so alive for one about to die, a cruel irony. Not even a goddess could survive the jump.

Could she?

Loki desperately searched for an explanation, any explanation, but all he could think of was her sad, hopeless smile and the beginning of her long, deadly fall. And the human woman, Kallie, who looked and acted so much like his beloved. He had killed her. In that instant, Loki's eyes flashed green momentarily before returning to the unnatural, icy blue.

~o~

Kallie was thinking of Loki, too, but in a decidedly less concerned way. In fact, she was holding an ice pack to her head while wondering how effectively a very angry spy could kill a god. Or two, she added mentally as Natasha boarded the quinjet with a nervous-looking man in tow.

Kallie stepped forward and offered her free hand to shake. "Hi. Agent Kallie, nice to meet you."

The man returned the handshake awkwardly, too loosely, like he was afraid of hurting her. "Bruce Banner. Likewise," he muttered, sounding slightly ashamed. She inadvertently started in surprise, then shocked the scientist by giving him a quick, tight hug. He leaned away from the physical contact and she automatically let go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just... read the reports on what happened to you. I'm really sorry," she apologized.

Bruce's eyes teared up a little bit and the agent gave him another quick hug. This time, he hugged her back, until Natasha cleared her throat to remind them of her presence and the hug was broken up somewhat awkwardly.

Kallie gave the stony-faced spy a bright smile. "Hi, Nat! How're you doing?"

"My partner and best friend was brainwashed by a god who then stole a source of infinite power and is trying for world domination. And I just had to go to India. How do you think I'm doing?" Natasha said in the voice that was friendly but threatened potential maiming if she was pushed. Kallie wisely decided to drop the subject and instead returned her attention to the good doctor as he spoke up again.

"I can't help but notice you introduced yourself as Agent Kallie. Not to pry, but don't spies usually use their last names?" he asked, displaying some of the scientific curiousity he was famous for.

Kallie shrugged and smiled. "It's a long story, but basically I don't have a last name. Or much of a past, as far as I know, at least up until I met Nat and Clint when they were on assignment. I woke up in Norway with nothing except I thought my name was something like Kallie."

Bruce pushed his glasses back up his nose, looking thoughtful. "I have to say, I'm surprised they let you join... they aren't exactly known for their trusting nature," he said pointedly, shooting a sidelong look at the stoic red headed spy. Kallie's eyebrows arched upwards- there was definitely a story there. She'd worm it out of Natasha later.

The other spy answered before Kallie's curiousity could reach her lips. "After Clint and I found her, we brought her back to meet Fury-"

"And boy was that a fun conversation," Kallie broke in.

"-and after a while he decided that since we couldn't exactly just lock her up, he gave her a job so we could keep an eye on her, but she's gained quite a bit of trust since then," Natasha finished, blowing right past the interruption.

Bruce started to ask, "How long ago was-" Natasha slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Kallie's got this thing with time. Every time someone mentions how long it's been or it will be until something, she predicts it and she's always right."

The agent in question looked down, suddenly absolutely fascinated with her shoes. Luckily, she was rescued from further awkward questioning about the nature of her inexplicable abilities by the arrival of another plane. Coulson walked out the door, followed by his hero, Captain America. Kallie wished she could have seen that meeting and wondered idly if poor Cap had been asked to sign Coulson's trading cards yet.

Coulson introduced him, eyes shining with fanboy glee. "Agent Romanov, Agent Kallie, Doctor Banner, this is Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America." He leaned forward and whispered not-so-subtly: " _The_ Captain America."

Steve pretended not to hear and shook hands with all of them, starting a conversation up with Bruce. "Word is you can find the cube."

Bruce shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Is that... the only word you've heard of me?" he asked nervously. Kallie knew that wouldn't be the case- the Captain would have been thoroughly debriefed on the plane ride out, though she hoped he had the grace not to say so.

"Only word I care about," Steve said, and the agent standing next to him sighed in relief internally.

Natasha opened the door. "You might want to step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breathe," she warned as the water around the helicarrier began to roil.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked in wonder.

Banner snorted and shook his head. "Really. They want _me_ in a submerged, pressurized metal box."

Kallie giggled and herded them through the door. "Don't worry, boys. It's much, much worse than that," she informed them as the four massive propellers emerged from the water like breaching whales.

Steve and Bruce nodded mutely and allowed themselves to be shoved inside and led up to the bridge.

~o~

Steve took one look at all of the high-tech, flashing screens and felt a little nauseous. The girl from before- Kallie? Kallie guided him to the chairs, one of which he collapsed into with no small amount of relief, and offered him a quiet smile. "You get used to it," she said gently.

He shook his head. "I just... I don't belong here, miss."

She suddenly looked indescribably sad. "I know the feeling." She opened her mouth to say more, but before she could Fury swept onto deck, the bridge erupting with busy noise.

"We're at level, sir," Maria Hill offered.

Fury nodded. "Good. Let's vanish."


	4. Chapter 4

Fury turned from the busy beehive of SHIELD personnel below him to face a nervous-looking Bruce Banner. "Thank you for joining us, Doctor Banner."

Bruce looked awkwardly at the ground. "Thanks for… asking nicely," he muttered in a tone that seemed to confirm Kallie's suspicions that her employers had not, in fact, asked nicely. "So… how long am I staying?"

 _Forever, if SHIELD has anything to say about it._ Kallie thought, biting her lip anxiously. She had just met Bruce, but the things she had seen SHIELD scientists do were sickening. In fact, she considered herself, Tasha, Coulson, and Clint to be among the few SHIELD agents who had any respect for humanity. She didn't have anything against her fellow agents, except that one guy who was always playing Galaga, but she did wish they were nicer. Fury was a good man, but he and the men he worked for cared about nothing besides betting the job done.

"Once we get our hands on the cube, you're home free." Fury reassured Banner, and Kallie sighed in relief. She glanced at Tasha and saw her own feelings, although hidden better, reflected in the Russian's eyes.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked, seemingly oblivious to the worry the two female spies had just expended on his behalf.

Fury nodded to Coulson, who picked up the slack. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," he said. "Cell phones, laptops… if it's connected to the internet, it's eyes and ears for us."

Kallie snickered and whispered to Bruce, "Apparently it's not stalking if the planet is at stake."

Bruce offered up a strained smile, then replied, "Is that how they found me?"

Kallie nodded almost imperceptibly. "I suggest going to Africa next time. Lots of sand gets in the computers there, so not many cameras available." She winked.

Natasha, probably just pretending to be ignorant of their whispered conversation, knelt by a laptop flashing photos of possible suspects. "It's still not going to find him in time."

Kallie looked confused as she said, "Two days, eleven hours, four minutes, and fifty-two seconds? Or is it three hours, twenty-one minutes, and thirty-nine seconds? What were you asking, anyway?"

Natasha furrowed her brow in thought. "How long until we find Loki. I think. Did you give two answers?"

Kallie shrugged helplessly. "Be more specific with your questions! At a guess, I would say one was the time until we find Loki, and the other is the time we have left to find him… Maybe?"

"But which is which?" Tasha wondered.

Fury snapped them out of their contemplation. "Ladies, we'll discuss this later. Until then, Doctor Banner?"

Bruce nodded. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury shrugged. "How many are there?" he asked, clearly willing to find as many as were necessary.

Bruce calmly continued, "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma radiation. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least it could rule out a few areas."

Kallie blinked once. "I understood about two words of that… "

Bruce grimaced at her. "You're not the one who needs to understand it." He turned to Natasha. "I assume you have somewhere for me to work?" Natasha nodded and led him out.

Kallie's prediction seemed to have put everyone in a somber mood, and no-one spoke until one agent's computer beeped. "We got a match! Sixty-seven percent." His computer beeped again. "Wait, cross match. Seventy-two percent."

"Location?" Fury's harsh, businesslike voice rang out over the sudden chaos on the helicarrier bridge.

"Stuttgard, Germany. He's… not exactly hiding." The bewildered agent reported, as his computer played a clip of Loki's unmistakable shape glancing around, then entering a museum.

Fury nodded. "Captain." The aforementioned man turned to face him, looking a bit like a prairie dog, as the redheaded spy reentered the room. "You're up. Agents Kallie and Romanov, scramble a quinjet."

~o~

Loki strode down the steps into one of the fanciest Midgardian rooms he had seen yet. At least some of them seemed to have good taste. Too bad he was going to ruin it, he thought with a smirk. His scepter had been disguised as a walking stick, but it was no less dangerous.

Loki paced into the thick of the party, glaring at the violinists. _What wretched instruments. As soon as I am ruler of Midgard, I will forbid their use._ He took his anger at the violinists out by smacking a nearby old man in the head with his disguised scepter and dragging him to a nearby table. The other people in the room flooded out like lemmings, gathering in the square outside the museum.

Loki returned his attention to the terrified old man, about to remove his eye, when-

"What the heck, man?"

Loki jerked around, somewhat startled at hearing the voice of the woman he had presumed dead. "How are you here?" he demanded.

Kallie rolled her eyes. "I flew here. In a plane. Duh. How else would I get to Germany so fast?"

Loki frowned. "But you were unconscious, the spy was dead, and ceiling was about to collapse. How did you survive?"

Kallie just shrugged. "Eh, you know what they say. Best laid plans?"

Loki looked befuddled. "What?"

"It's from… ah, you know what, never mind." Kallie said cheerfully.

Loki was quickly becoming almost afraid of this woman. She looked like Kaloke, she sounded like Kaloke, she acted like Kaloke.

But she didn't know him. So she couldn't be Kaloke. This was all an intricate scheme to deceive him into letting his guard down. Thor had been here recently- he must have told the Midgardians his weakness. But it would end now. The woman would lie to him no longer. Loki took two long strides forward and seized her by her hair, dragging her outside.

~o~

Kallie was mad. No, mad didn't cover it. Furious? Better. They had been having a civilized conversation with a surprisingly small amount of violence (which was absolutely not a distraction to give the Captain time to get ready), when he decides to just go and grab her by her hair? Nope. Over the line. Kallie's hair was her pride and joy. It was a beautiful coppery-brown, and she brushed it every day. It went down past the middle of her back, and she never cut it. It didn't seem to grow, either, but Kallie decided to ignore that particular bit of weirdness when her life was crazy already.

Loki dragged a kicking and screaming Kallie outside, in front of the huddled mass of former museum patrons. One THUD of his staff, and they were surrounded by four illusions of Loki.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

The people shook, but they were resilient. Loki hated that. He would make sure all of his subjects followed his orders.

"I SAID…" He pointed his scepter at Kallie's head, and her breath suddenly came in ragged gasps. "KNEEL!"


End file.
